User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Sea What I Pound
Early in the morning, Rolf wakes up to his German alarm clock and goes to the closet to change hat. There's a knock at the door and he opens it to see Berty, eager to go fishing with him. At the pier, while Berty and Rolf are fishing, Cook and Chick (Cook and Chick appear much, maybe Cook and Chick are main characters? Can be silly of me...) decide to go see the ocean view through binoculars. Cook sees some dolphins, so he holds up Chick to the binoculars to see them. Suddenly, Cook sees Ozzy strutting in his speedo with a boom box. Distracted, disturbed, and disgusted by this sight, he points the binoculars up straight towards the sun, which burns Chick's eyes right through with its magnified rays. Cook, noticing Chick's death, runs from the scene. As they leave, Hunger and Taker appear with a crowbar. Hunger tries to break the money box loose, while Taker sees Berty reeling in a message in a bottle. Berty opens it to find a treasure map, with a treasure chest located next to a large X. Taker tells Hunger to look through the binoculars with him and they both see the map. Rolf and Berty decide to go treasure hunting and Hunger and Taker decide to follow them. As the twosome pack everything up on Rolf's ship, Berty sees water moving outside a window. This makes him seasick and he throws up, but it turns out he was just looking at a washer Rolf is pushing outside the window. The two take off and pass by an unsubmerged yellow submarine, where Ozzy sunbathes. Hunger and Taker steal the submarine and submerge it, lowering Ozzy in the water. He is impaled through the torso by the periscope when it shoots up out of the water. When Rolf and Berty reach the spot of the treasure, Rolf (Rlly? Rolf decides?) goes down into the water with an old fashioned diving suit. He wears a large brass helmet over his head, where he receives oxygen via a hose leading up to the boat where Berty turns a handle to pump air. Rolf (Oh Rolf is rlly ready) monitors his air level by a gauge on his wrist and indicates he wants more air by tugging on the hose which rings a bell for Berty. Rolf finds and picks up the treasure, but Hunger and Taker quickly push him away and steal it. Rolf lets out a long, drawn out "Neeeeeeeein!" (Now, he say nein because of Germany) as he falls slowly to the ground through the water, while Hunger and Taker pass the time by playing chess while waiting, along with a crowd of fish watching them. When Rolf finally lands, Hunger and Taker swim back to the submarine with the stolen chest and quickly ride away. Rolf, angered by this, grabs sea creatures and uses them to create a small underwater vessel to chase Hunger and Taker's submarine. When he tries to move, however, the ship breaks apart. To add injury to insult, the sea creatures he used in the construction of his boat gang up and attack him. When the dust settles, Rolf realizes that he's almost out of oxygen. He anxiously pulls on the hose, ringing the bell and waking up Berty who proceeds to turn the oxygen handle. Rolf continues pulling the hose, not getting any oxygen. Berty suddenly realizes he's standing on the hose, causing a huge bulge of air to remain stationary. He lifts his foot, causing the large air bubble to inflate Rolf's body and detach the hose from the machine. The hose flails wildly and cuts Berty and the ship to pieces. Berty's remains float down past Rolf, who begins floating upwards. He screams as his body inflates further, until his muscles break through his skin due to decompression sickness and he acts like a water volleyball. Back in the submarine, Hunger and Taker open the chest and fill their pockets with gold. The submarine begins floating over an underwater volcano, causing the pipes to burst and parts of the submarine to collapse. Hunger gets pinned under a beam and Taker, more greedy than concerned, takes the bracelets from Hunger's arms and puts them on his own. Hunger can only look on as his heartless friend heads for the exit. The submarine becomes extremely hot, causing the bottom of Taker's feet to get stuck to the ground. He can't get through a doorway due to the weight of the gold he's carrying and his bulging pockets. The gold on his body and in his hat begins melting, slowly covering him in gold. The submarine explodes and Hunger makes it out alive. He sees Taker's golden body float downward and his greed leads him to grab on. He can't lift the weight, however, and his hand gets stuck, dragging him down to the bottom of the ocean where he drowns. On the beach, Stevie finds the treasure map in another bottle. He looks at the map and finds Hunger and the golden Taker now near the X. Moral: "There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Category:Blog posts